


Why Do You Listen to So Much ABBA?

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: also these are what i hc these boys to listen to, at least until theyre adults when itll change a bit, but if you dont agree im sorry, idk i suck at soulmate au stuff but i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: Soulmate AU where after you hit puberty, you hear the music your soulmate plays. Race is frustrated about the amount of times his soulmate decides to play ABBA while he's in school.





	Why Do You Listen to So Much ABBA?

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request to write Ralbert Soulmate AU and I'm normally not great with Soulmate AUs but I decided to give it a try, plus I liked the idea of this one! Hope you enjoy!

Race knew from a young age that once you hit puberty you heard the music that your soulmate heard. Most people knew it from a young age, most people’s parents told them about the story of how they found each other and would tease each other about the horrible music taste the other one had when they met. Race was told by his aunt and uncle, but the story was still the same. He learned that his aunt had listened to musical songs even back then, and that his uncle hated it. Race, who had just started getting into musicals thanks to his aunt and older cousin, wondered if his soulmate would feel the same.

Around the time he would be hitting puberty and starting to hear his soulmate’s music, he got into some pop punk music too, not just musicals. He got introduced to all the bands thanks to his older cousin, once again. He got into most things because she was also into it. He looked up to her, in a way. Because of her he started listening to bands like Fall Out Boy and Panic! At the Disco. Later he picked up some bands on his own like All Time Low, State Champs, and Neck Deep. He had a very weird playlist on his phone he listened to that was a mixture of those bands and different musicals.

When he hit puberty he was thirteen, and he finally started hearing his soulmate’s music. It wasn't bad, but it also wasn't the kind of stuff he was interested in. His soulmate listened to some old classic rock which was okay, but they also listened to blasting old 90s pop and it got annoying after a while. It was mostly the 90s pop. He tried blocking it out by listening to his own music sometimes, but of course it never worked. It especially sucked if it happened while he was at school. He didn't know why his soulmate would suddenly be blasting ABBA in school, but they would on occasion. Sometimes it wasn't ABBA though, sometimes it was the Spice Girls.

“I'm pretty sure my soulmate has got to be like, thirty, or something. The only stuff they listen to is stuff from the 80s and 90s!” Race was currently at lunch with Jack and their little friend group, Crutchie, Blink, Romeo, and Elmer. Jack laughed at him.

“People our age can listen to old music too, Race. It's not only for thirty year-olds.” Race scowled at him.

“Yeah sure, but Jack we’re in the eighth grade! What eighth grader listens only to 80s and- gah! My soulmate is now playing ABBA again, amazing.” In the middle of his sentence, Race started hearing music in his head again. The whole table began laughing.

“Race, buddy you're gonna have to deal with it. I have to deal with mine, and my soulmate listens to video game soundtracks. Those don't even have words! Well, a few do, but most of them do not and I don't appreciate that.” Romeo pouted. He'd complained about what his soulmate listened to a lot, because there was just a lot of wordless video game tracks and he didn't get it.

“I just want to find mine soon so I can yell at them for playing music at the worst times. Does my soulmate really have to listen to music up until two in the morning sometimes? Who needs to listen to music that late? What are they doing?” Crutchie looked very upset, and also pretty tired. Race assumed his soulmate was listening to music late last night as well.

“I mean I listen to music that late sometimes when I paint, I never thought that it could upset my soulmate. Oops.” Race, Blink, Elmer, and Romeo all looked at each other. They all had talked about this before, and they all were pretty sure Jack and Crutchie were soulmates, they just were either too dense to realize, or kept denying that it could be them. 

The music stopped playing in Race’s head a few minutes before lunch ended, and Race was thankful. He hoped it wouldn't come back on again at least until he got home because he had a test in his sixth period. He figured with his luck that wouldn't be the case though, so he prepared for the worst. In his fifth period though, he was given the option to listen to music in class, so he pulled out his earbuds and blasted his playlist. He did it almost out of spite, getting angry that his soulmate always listened to music during school. That wasn't the best idea though, because he could tell that when the music started blaring during his test, it was his soulmate specifically wanting to get back at him. He had a hard time focusing on his test when Dancing Queen was being blasted in his ears, but he felt like he did his best. On his walk home from school, Race played his playlist again, and his soulmate would just have to deal with it.

When Race got into high school, he was very hopeful that his soulmate would be from one of the other middle schools moving up to their high school. He thought that they at least had to be in their district because their classes and lunch seemed to get over around the same time, and they seemed to get out of school around the same time as well. He knew it was wishful thinking, but he still had hope. He lost that hope as the school year continued and he still hadn't found his soulmate. He was at lunch one day and pouting about it. Jack was laughing at him, as was Romeo. Romeo happened to find his soulmate towards the beginning of the year, everyone called him Specs and after getting a read on his personality, it was easy to believe that he mostly listened to video game soundtracks.

“Race, you'll find your soulmate eventually. I hear a new kid’s transferring over soon, perks of being an Office TA, maybe they're your soulmate.” Elmer shrugged and Race scoffed.

“I doubt it, with my luck I won't find my soulmate until I'm thirty.” Race went back to pouting, but what Elmer said gave him a little more hope. Hopefully the new kid would be in one of his classes.

The new kid was not his soulmate. His name was Davey and he was not a frequent listener to ABBA and the Spice Girls. Race’s hope was ever dwindling. By the end of the year he still hadn't found his soulmate and he was beginning to really believe he wouldn't meet them for a long time. He knew it was sort of stupid to believe he'd meet his soulmate in high school, but that's when his aunt and uncle met, and he was hopeful. His older cousin, though, was a senior in high school when he was a freshman, and she still had yet to meet her soulmate. He knew that he should just be patient, but it was hard when at least once a day his ears were blasted with 90s pop. Sometimes he was lucky and it was some rock music, but his soulmate listened to pop more.

His sophomore year, some new kids had transferred over from a different high school in their district, Race was aware of this because Jack told him. He didn't know how Jack knew but he trusted him, which was never a smart thing to do. Race met one of the kids that transferred over not too much later when he was introduced to the group by Blink. He said his nickname was Mush, and they went with that. Unsurprisingly not too long later, Blink and Mush found out they were soulmates. Race still had not met the other kid that supposedly transferred, he wondered if he even existed. Jack could have been mistaken and it could have only been one transfer, but he was holding out. Jack was still adamant that two transferred. One day they decided to ask Mush.

“Another kid who transferred from my school? Oh! I think Albert transferred over this year too. He kept to himself a lot but he talked to me on occasion. Why, do you want to meet him?” Jack and Race looked between each other and shrugged before nodding. Mush stood up and looked around, he couldn't be expected to know where exactly he was or if he even had their lunch period, but he looked around anyway. After a second he smiled.

“Found him! It's hard to miss his bright red hair. Cool that he has our lunch period. I'll see if I can get him to come over here.” Mush then ran off towards the doors to the cafeteria but stopped at a table along the way that only had a few people. He stopped at a boy with bright red hair. Race decided he'd stop watching after him and join into the conversation at the table. Something about one of the classes that a few people at the table took. Mush came back not too long later and following him was the redheaded boy, presumably named Albert. Race’s eyes widened a bit when he saw him, he'd be lying if he said he didn't think he was cute. Mush went back to his seat and had Albert sit on the side of his where Blink wasn't sitting. So now sitting between Race and Albert, was Crutchie. Race tapped him and motioned for them to switch spots, Crutchie nodded and they moved.

“Okay everybody, this is Albert. Albert this is Blink, Specs, Romeo, Davey, Jack, Elmer, Crutchie, and Race!” Mush went around the circle saying everyone’s names.

“Sup.” Albert raised a hand in greeting before setting it down again.

“Come on Albert, these guys aren't gonna bite.” He nudged him a bit with his shoulder and Albert let out a little chuckle.

“Hey, you're the one that grabbed me from my table right before I was going to put my earbuds in.” Mush scowled at Albert.

“Fine then, play your music for now, but tomorrow you're sitting here again and you'll talk.” Albert rolled his eyes.

“Fine, mom, I won't listen to my music.” Mush gave Albert a big smile. Albert stuck his tongue out in response.

“So Albert! Tell us about yourself!” Crutchie smiled at him and he smiled back.

“I don't know, not much to tell.” He shrugged.

“Aw, come on Al, there's gotta be something.” Race gave him a little side smile.

“Did you just call me Al?”

“Yeah, that a problem?”

“No, just wasn't used to it is all.” He shrugged again.

“Tell us about your soulmate! Have you met them yet?” Albert scoffed.

“No, I haven't. Whoever it is, they have a very weird taste in music.” Race laughed.

“Join the club buddy. Romeo would also be a part of this club but he met his soulmate already, asshole.”

“Why am I an asshole for finding my soulmate? You're just upset that you haven't found yours.” Race glared at him.

“I just want to find my soulmate so I can yell at them for almost only listening to ABBA.” Albert whipped his head to look at Race.

“What's wrong with ABBA?”

“Nothing’s wrong with ABBA on a moderate level, but when you're forced to listen constantly it gets a little old.” Albert scoffed.

“At least your soulmate doesn't switch from some musical song to a song by Fall Out Boy or something.” Race looked at Albert, offended.

“I'll have you know musicals are great and so is Fall Out Boy. My main playlist is a mix of musicals and pop punk.” Just then a look of realization crossed both Albert and Race’s faces.

“Are you my soulmate?” They both looked at each other and said it at the same time, causing them to laugh.

“Here, we can test it.” Albert pulled out his phone but Race stopped him.

“If you are my soulmate and you make me listen to ABBA while sitting next to me, you're getting kicked.” Albert held his hands up in defense. Race took his phone and earbuds out instead and began playing a Fall Out Boy song. When it started, it was very loud, and both Race and Albert jumped before Race could turn down his volume. They both looked at each other and laughed.

“Well would you look at that, Race finally found his soulmate!”

“I guess I did! Now about all the 90s music you listen to…” Race went into a rant that aimed at Albert about how many times he had been forced to listen to ABBA, specifically when taking tests, and Albert just laughed the whole time. Race was cute. Really cute. Maybe putting up with all the musicals and pop punk all the time could be worth it. Race felt the same, although he could do with a little less ABBA.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request for me to write something, or just want to yell about Ralbert, find me on tumblr @bentylershook !!


End file.
